Requiem of Love
by SonicAsura
Summary: *Contains minor Spoilers! Read at your own risk!* A certain Stand is very lonely and wants some company. What better than a very friendly Dragon Type Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1: Violet and Gold

**Hello yello everybody! Today is Valentine's day if you don't know! I've got two special Valentine's Day stories for you folks! Depending on how well these go, I might actually continue them. This tale involves the topic of soft love unique it's other counterpart and this involves one of my favorite Dragon Type lines, the Goodra or 'Goo' Line. There are spoilers in these so read at your own risk!**

Golden Experience Requiem, the Requiem Stand of Giorno Giovanna born from his previous Stand Golden Experience and the Stand Arrow. A godlike stand with the power to result anything he sole chooses to '0'. Gravity, death, time are nothing to this Stand's power. Yet, solitude was something GER couldn't defeat. Just like his user, GER was very lonely. To now being able to properly experience emotions and consciousness was overwhelming especially with no one to help you convey it. Giorno being the Boss of a powerful Italian Mafia had its perks but not when it came to relationships of any type outside of it. Combined with the fact that he didn't want Giorno to find out he was fully sentient now.

It was even much worse for GER since no one could see him except for Stand Users and to be seen by a Stand User is the means of getting attacked. He didn't want to bother his user about his own loneliness so GER used the time he could to wander when he wasn't needed. Nature and the world fascinated him but one thing he could never really understand were bonds other people share. If he was honest, GER envied humans for they can see each other without it being declared an attack in his case and had more experience in emotions than he did.

He hated feeling alone and wanted someone's company, any type of company would do. He just wanted someone to talk to. Just once. Then came another day of wandering for him. GER decided to go to one of the parks near Naples. This specific park was often abandoned lying next to a heavily forested area practically teeming with life alongside a clear riverbed. He floated his way to the park to only catch a very strange sight in the form of a peculiar animal. What he was seeing shouldn't exist for GER could compare this creature to something of myth and legends, a dragon.

Dragons were mythical serpents of great power and came in many shapes and forms. Flight, breathing fire, wisdom bearing or to protect hoards of treasures being done examples of dragons or their depicted behaviors. The one he was seeing had the appearance of a large bipedal lavender kangaroo in form and stood around 10 ft in size. The underbelly of the reptile like creature being a nice dark violet, 2 horns that were curled by the ends, the body rotund and covered in some sort of slime, a large tail that was curled at the end almost like a snail shell, small antenna on the head, green spots by the side of the face and tail, strong legs to hold its body, slender arms and bright green eyes filled with warmth.

The word GER was thinking about to describe this strange creature was actually quite simple and easy. '_Adorable.'_ The gold gilded Stand watched the beast as it sat in the field apparently making flower crowns from the nearby flowers. It appeared quite docile and friendly in nature from what he was observing. "Goodra...Goodra…" The dragon hummed voice bubbly like champagne but clearly revealing the gender to GER from the sound and tone. _'This creature is a female.'_ The stand thought when it noticed a soft breeze fluttered by them. It didn't bother him but it apparently was strong enough to send an unfinished flower crown from the dragon's claws into the air to the female's horror from her gasp.

He didn't know why he did it without thinking but GER had instinctively grabbed the flower crown before it could fly too far away. It didn't take a genius to know the dragon had spotted him from her eyes widening alone. "Goo…" The dragon spoke in awe not by the caught flower crown but who had caught it. A golden marionette like male that seemed to be crafted beautifully in how unique it was.

Ladybug ornaments decorating the legs and arms, green areas that highlighted the tendons, a purple spade emblem on the chest and head, pink cloth wrapped delicately around the waist, a crown like head that made the being seem regal almost like royalty, nose area thinned in a peculiar way and bright magenta eyes that despite no eyelids easily mesmerized the dragon from their unique hue. Though for a second, she could see what looked like loneliness in them.

GER softly descended to the dragon and handed her the flower crown. "You dropped this." He spoke as the dragon took it with a bright smile before the stand found himself in a surprise hug. Her scale skinned was surprisingly soft and smooth like a marshmallow and the layer of slime made it feel even softer. He wasn't uncomfortable by the hug but his master Giorno was sure to look for answers. She let him go as a soft thin layer of slime was stuck to him. "Goodra! Thank you!" The dragon spoke surprising GER a bit that she could actually speak. She was clearly more intelligent than he thought.

"I haven't seen you before. My name is Velvet, I'm a Goodra." Velvet introduced herself with a small smile. Goodra? Aptly named for her appearance and the coat of slime now glistening his gold body. "Golden Experience Requiem. I am a Stand." GER answered with his near monotone voice that didn't have much life to it like Giorno's. "Golden Experience Requiem, a nice name despite it being quite a mouthful. How about I call you Gold for short? Because you clearly have a heart of gold for helping me." Velvet asked wagging her tail happily. GER couldn't help but feel touched by her kindness. Was this gratitude?

It wasn't something he never experienced before by others. Giorno was kind to him but the stand unnerved others with his appearance including Giorno's friends. Yet this... Goodra, Velvet wasn't bothered not even a tiny bit. GER knew she wasn't a Stand for he would have felt the energy that his own kind emitted, Stand Energy. Plus her user would have ordered an attack by now. Nonetheless... "You may call me Gold." And that was how GER had found a new routine and his very first friend. He went to the field the next day to find her sunbathing by the riverbed. Apparently the Goodra lived in the woods by it and often going down to make flower crowns or fish in the river leading to the Stand to visit her whenever he could and chat.

She told him she had a partner named Mana who was her trainer. Trainers holding a role similar to a Stand User but very different from what he heard. Apparently Mana and her somehow found themselves in Italy with no clear explanation on how they got there. They just woke up one day in the field without a clue. There were others like Velvet with Mana as the duo weren't the only ones who ended up in Italy together since her trainer was on a special trip with all their friends.

Velvet never even once questioned or was bothered by his visits. In fact the Goodra was quite happy every time he did. He piqued her 'fancy' as she called it and the Stand was refreshing to talk with. Though she limited her hugs since telling her about his two way connection with Giorno. She did ask what kind of person his user Giorno was like personality wise but never asked anything she felt would be uncomfortable for him to talk about. He didn't mind telling her about Giorno though.

On how Giorno was inspiring, charismatic and kind to those he considered friends and even family amongst his gang. Or how sadistic, vengeful and merciless he could be enacting justice on the ones who dare harm what he treasured. Velvet was quite enamoured and didn't fear from telling him about her own trainer.

"Mana is a very sweet and kind person. When she went on her first journey, she chose me to be her first partner when I was just a little Goomy. A Goomy, the weakest dragon type, chosen to be her true partner, sister in battle. Despite the times we lost a battle or when I messed up she cheered me on believing we can get better and stronger to overcome the odds. In fact, she believed in everyone on her team and helped us improve where we were at our weakest. To her, we are family and if someone tried to harm us… She fought tooth and nail for our sake with as much viciousness as an angry Gyarados and the strength of a Regigigas. She even scared off a pack of angry Ursaring for us!" Being Velvet's words on her own trainer.

Despite not knowing what a Gyarados, Regigigas or Ursaring were, he could tell they were things that were no joke in power or ferocity. Mana sounded just the kind of person his user Giorno was. Maybe both of them should meet each other. Something Velvet easily agreed enough that she came up with a clever plan to discuss with him. It didn't take long to put it into action either.

GER manifested himself into his user's office. Giorno, the young man with golden hair braided in the back and three donut curls in the front, soft light green eyes, elegant and beautiful face and lean body covered in a two piece pink suit with a heart shaped opening in the chest, was working deeply in his paperwork. He tapped on the blonde's shoulder pulling the Italian out of his work to gaze at the marionette. "Is something wrong, Golden Experience?" Giorno questioned with his voice soft and filled with a bit of concern.

GER didn't answer but instead tapped a piece of paperwork. The paper turned into a calico cat and took off out of the office to Giorno's dismay. "Golden Experience Requiem!" Giorno's cried out getting out of his chair to chase the document now turned cat. GER had a miniscule smirk on his face before following the golden blonde. It was now up to Velvet to bring her trainer Mana.

Giorno chased the calico weaving through the crowd of people without losing sight of the cat. The quick feline led him to a field he didn't recognize but GER sure did as the fur ball finally stopped. The cat reverted back to paper as the golden blonde didn't hesitate to glare at his stand. "What was that all about?" He questioned voice thick in his Italian accent. A feminine cry had grabbed his attention as GER was pleased at what he saw.

Velvet came running on all fours with what looked like a sketchbook in her mouth and behind her was a shouting girl around Giorno's age. She had long silver in a braided ponytail, ocean blue eyes and light peach skin wearing a violet open coat, black shirt, blue jeans, a strange white bracelet, a collar with a peculiar rainbow colored stone and crimson dancing shoes. "Velvet! Give me back my sketchbook!" The trainer GER could figure was Mana cried out.

Velvet sidestepped her trainer leaving Mana to accidentally slam into Giorno's body knocking them both down. Velvet took the sketchbook out of her mouth and giggled at the misfortune of her trainer. "I'm so sorry…" Mana said as her eyes laid on Giorno and she was enamoured by his face. "Scusa signorina…" He spoke trying not to stutter from looking at Mana as the two helped each other up.

They soon turned to face their respective partners and Mana immediately understood the situation. "Velvet, did you plan this? I know how much of a clever girl you are and you aren't exactly normal when it comes to introducing someone." Mana questioned eyeing her Goodra. "I think both of them were behind this. Golden Experience Requiem is never straight forward when he wants something." Giorno's stated eyeing his Stand suspiciously.

"Goodra!" Velvet cried out happily before hugging Gold. Mana was surprised as she saw the same impressions appear on Giorno's clothes like he was getting hugged instead of the gold marionette. "I think these two are more acquainted with each other than we thought. Goodra don't hug just any person. They only hug those they are close to and this looks a bit... intimate." The young woman said a bit overwhelmed on how fast things were appearing to get.

"I believe you are right. This feels like the same type of hug I felt before, substance and all. Pardon my bad manners. Buongiorno, my name is Giorno Giovanna. That is my Stand, Golden Experience Requiem." Giorno's introduced with a polite bow. "Alola! My name is Mana Tempo and that is my Goodra, Velvet. I guess they both wanted us to meet each other badly since Velvet ran off with my prized sketchbook." Mana said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Si. Golden Experience took off with an important document of mine. Do you want to go somewhere to talk in private considering the position our partners are currently in." Giorno's questioned pointing at the gold marionette who was being cuddled lovingly by the lavender dragon. Mana couldn't help but smile at how cute the scene was.

**That's it! I know what you are thinking. Why use Golden Experience Requiem and subtle hint of a pairing between him and Velvet (if you want to take it like that, go ahead). This is a Stand who is practically new to not only his sentience but ALSO emotions in general. What better Pokemon to help him learn then the docile and friendly Goodra? Plus it's bonus points for how the relationship between Mana and Giorno would form from.****Velvet can talk because she picked up pieces from her trainer and Mana helped her master the language. She will have bits of Pokespeech come out in some of her sentences. Like how Tsuyu from MHA will add a ribbit or kero at the end of her sentences from habit.****Any other Pokemon will be talking in Pokespeech or those with telepathic abilities will communicate as such. Doing this for the JJBA universe considering Stand cries being how most Stands communicate.****Until next time folks! Have a good Valentine's Day!**


	2. Ch 2: Two Worlds

**Yep. I am continuing this. Thanks to over 300 cases of Corona Virus in my state, everyone will be in house quarantine. Might as well give you guys some reading material!**

Ending up in another world wasn't really on Mana's list of things to do especially with a chance of not finding a way back. One of the reasons she wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer was finding her and her partners calling. Battling was fun whether it be against other trainers or even Gym Leaders but her heart belonged to Contest Battles. Sure, she participated in the Pokemon League but it was also a good way to test out both her and her Pokemon's limits.

She was exploring the Galar Region's Wild Area when it happened. Coming across a giant tower like den while looking for a new Pokemon for her team was the start of the mess. Seeing the place was perfect for a good sketch, Mana decided to take a break with Velvet. Then came a roar belonging to an unknown kind of Pokemon before her vision was swallowed in red.

It was how she ended up in Italy with a beautiful blonde man who had a breast window in his pink suit opting to have a look at where she lived. Funnily, it was the same woods Velvet often came from whenever going to pick flowers by the creek side. Giorno didn't foresee her home being an actual log cabin or it being oddly professional constructed one. The wood making up the house were perfectly cut as a thin shining substance coated it like a polish as if to prevent leaks or any damage.

It had glass windows with an ominous shine as if something lived in the reflection. The door had a beautifully carved and elegant styled image of a dragon with hand shaped wings, the top was red clay and rounded like a dome hanging a red flag with a samurai helmet logo on it. Next to the house was a small homemade pond and a garden consisting of vegetables, fruits and trees holding odd looking fruit on their leaf branches.

It looked like a real cozy and beautiful place that seemed to fit perfectly amongst the thick woods. "Is this your home? It looks expertly crafted that it'll easily take a good chunk of money in all of Naples to construct it." Giorno pointed as Mana beamed with a bit of pride. "My Pokemon and I worked together to make this. Since the coast is clear…" She took out a half red and white ball with a button on it.

"Come on out, Velvet!" Tapping the ball it opened shooting out a stream that manifested into the familiar Goodra. This was a Pokeball and was something that took both Giorno and Golden Experience Requiem by surprise. It was a device that could be used to capture Pokemon and also the same thing Mana used to keep Velvet out of sight in public when people were around.

Giorno did show a bit of concern but both Trainer and Pokemon reassured him that the devices were made to be comfortable for the captured Pokemon along with a safe place to rest in desperate needs. Some don't like being in a Pokeball but Mana would keep any of her Pokemon that have the issue out of it unless it was an emergency. Speaking of those Pokemon…

"Rilla!" Mana only had a second to turn her head before a blur of green landed on top of her. Giorno immediately called out Gold and was ready to repel the girl's attacker only to hear her laughing along with the culprit. Holding her was a muscular dark brown gorilla like creature with a reddish orange muzzle, reddish orange triangular ears, crimson eyes, long green mane made of leaves and ivy with a stray vine curl at the front, beige stripes, green cuffs made of leaves around its wrists and what looked like a tree stump carved into a drum on their back.

"Ozzy! I was only gone for 2 hours! You know I ain't going anywhere that easily." Mana chuckled as the 6'11 gorilla put her down. "I'm guessing that's one of your Pokemon, mi cara." Giorno inquired as the ape noticed the two strangers with his partner. "Yep. This is Ozzy, he's a Rillaboom. Sorry if he gave you a scare, Ozzy's got a bit of anxiety ever since we ended up here. He doesn't like being away from me and he hates being in his Pokeball. Ozzy, this is a new friend of mine Giorno and his Stand Golden Experience Requiem or Gold for short." She introduced as Ozzy waved.

"Rillaboom? No doubt another species from your homeland. Can I ask a question, Mana? Where do you and partners come from? There are no animals like Ozzy or Velvet that I know of from what I've read given my Stand's ability." It was a common fact for having a Stand such as Gold Experience Requiem. He needed to know an animal before even using his ability mainly their appearances, size and mass.

"It's kind of a long story. Would you like to come in? We can talk about it over some Roserade Tea and homemade macaroons." The sound of tea and homemade sweets did sound appealing plus his curiosity needed to be sated. Plus, his gang should know he can handle himself for quite awhile. It's not like they were going to send in a search team after him.

On the other side of town… "Goddamnit. Where the hell did ya go Giorno? Since when did Gold Experience Requiem pull pranks on people mainly his own user? I can understand something like this from my own Sex Pistols but this is ridiculous. No matter. Hold on boss I'll find you! Spread out and search Sex Pistols!" Back at Mana's home…

A colorful tree of macaroons sat nicely on the low oak table with two cups of warm tea. Mana was seated on a red plush mat with Giorno sitting in front of her on a ladybug patterned one. Sitting on a blue bean bag chair was Ozzy munching on some bananas and Velvet beside him on a large plush dog bed that upon further inspection was tailored and homemade for the Dragon Pokemon.

Then there was the odd one of the bunch Gold who decided to lay across curled up Velvet and stare at the two humans with blatant curiosity. "Another world?" Giorno questioned with a slight rise in his voice. "Correct. Where I'm from Pokemon can be found anywhere even wandering around towns. Yet, I haven't seen a single one while here in Italy. There's also the fact that the large land are called continents in this world while mine are called regions. I won't lie that I think a Pokemon might have sent us here." She explained taking a sip of her tea.

"From the story you told me earlier it does make sense. And your partners here hold a good amount of truth to your tale alongside those peculiar trees in your garden. Though what kind of Pokemon can warp someone into another world all together?" He inquired while rubbing his chin in thought. That Pokemon had to be extremely powerful to be capable of such a feat.

"My guess it has to be a Legendary or Mythical Pokemon. The only one who could possibly be responsible is Palkia but that Pokemon resides in my birth region Sinnoh, not Galar. Zurge can explain it a bit better." Almost if on cue, a red blur flew into the room taking Giorno off guard for a minute. He calmed to see it was another one of Mana's Pokemon.

This one had the shape of a tablet with a smile on the large blue screen, two eyes above said screen outlined in black with large blue pupils, a red cover with small round feet, two large zigzag arms, a little zigzag tail and a horn atop its head while the creature floated lazily in the air. The young blonde however was taken by surprise when this one spoke.

"Greetings! My name is Zurge and I'm Mana's trusted Rotomdex! It's nice to meet you!" A slightly static young male's voice came out of the odd machine. "Buongiorno. My name is Giorno Giovanna. Can you tell me about this Palkia?" The Italian questioned earning a smile from the machine. "I can do so much better Mr Giorno! I'll show you!" The Rotomdex explained as a picture overcame its screen. Unknown to the group, they had a little eavesdropper by the window.

A tiny little man like being whose body was completely yellow. He was barely the size of an average bullet with a pointed head that had a number 5 in black on it. Beady eyes with small pupils, tiny little nose, short little frame and elfish like shoes. The little being listening in with complete rapture.

The picture was of a bulky white near humanoid dragon. Hot pink ridges going down its body, large arms covered in rigged plating alongside sharp claws, thin blade wings with each blade shaped and narrow as a helicopter blade, a shark fin pointing forward on its near helm like head baring sharp teeth and beady red eyes outlined by black sclera and pink muscle, elephant like feet with three toed talons, a thick tail and the shoulder containing a large beautiful pearl at the center of the muscle.

To the teen, this beast was beautiful and held an image of power incarnate. _"Palkia, the Spatial Pokemon. A Water/Dragon Type. This Pokemon has the ability to distort space around it and is said to dwell deep inside its own spatial dimension. Every breath Palkia takes stables space around it and its total control over the boundaries of space can let it transport itself to far away places and even dimensions. It is considered a deity in mythology to the people of Sinnoh. This Pokemon classifies as a Legendary."_

Giorno couldn't help his eyes widening upon hearing the explanation. An actual creature that could manipulate the fabric of space to the point of crossing into other dimensions? It was incredible since there hasn't been a report of a Stand User with an ability that powerful. Golden Experience Requiem also was in awe hearing about this Pokemon.

That kind of power was nothing to scoff at. However it did raise some questions. If Palkia did warp Velvet and her trainer into this world then why? It couldn't be an accident for a master of space but if intentional then what purpose did it serve? And if not, then what did bring the group here?

"I don't think it was Palkia like I mentioned before. It doesn't leave out the possibility that there could be a Legendary or Mythical Pokemon in Galar that could have done it. For now, it's in my best interest to move forward and maybe find some answers around Italy." She explained before taking a bite of a macaroon.

The sweet smell of the fresh baked goods had the little listener drooling and wanting to take a bite. Surely no one would notice a single macaroon disappearing? Slipping into the home was easy since it had an open window to exploit. The little bullet flew cautiously towards the tower of macaroons only to bump into the reddish orange muzzle of Ozzy.

"Eeek!" The little man shrieked in surprise as he grabbed everyone else's attention. "Number 5?" Giorno choked out in surprise. He clearly knew the odd creature from what Mana could gather. "Don Giorno, I'm glad your okay! You had us worried!" The little man stated worriedly. Maternal instincts kicking in the trainer got out of her seat to approach the tiny bullet.

"I am very sorry to make you worry about your friend. Promise you that both of you are safe here so there's no need to be afraid. My name is Mana Tempo." She said bowing politely to the little figure. Number 5 was honestly surprised by her actions but felt at ease knowing he was safe.

"This is Sex Pistol Number 5, he's part of my friend Mista's stand. No doubt the man himself is on his way here. He usually uses Sex Pistols for searching." Giorno easily explained. "Well then, Number 5 can you lead your partner back here? He does deserve an apology for this misunderstanding." The young trainer requested politely.

"I can do that." The little pistol answered. Ozzy had walked up to the small stand much to his fright only to calm down once he saw the macaroon in the Drummer Pokemon's hand. "Is that for me?" Number 5 asked in surprise. "Rillaboom!" Ozzy replied with a large smile. The little pistol couldn't help but smile before taking the little cookie.

"Thank you! I'll go get Mista!" The little Stand said excitedly before flying off with his treat. "That was very nice of you Ozzy. You're very well mannered." Giorno couldn't help but praise. The Pokemon blushed at the compliment to Gold's amusement. Sex Pistols consisted of 6 different stands with each bullet having their own personality.

Number 5 was a very shy and easily scared bullet out of the bunch often getting bullied by the third bullet. To see the Rillaboom treat the small stand with such kindness made him smirk. A friendship between the two would most likely happen.

The house door opened as someone new walked into the cozy little home. It was a young man who was taller than Mana by a few inches. His skin was softly tanned and eyes a soft chocolate brown. He wore a short blue crop top with white diamond pattern, red hood cap covering his head and a blue arrow at the center, violet tiger striped pants with a gun sticking at the front of said legwear and black leather boots.

On his shoulder was Number 5 along with 5 more bullets ranging from one to seven minus the number four. "Whoa. You weren't kidding about this place. Good job Number 5." This man had to be Mista. "Excuse me. You are a friend of Giorno's right? My name is Mana and I wish to apologize for any trouble I caused. You must've been worried sick." The young woman apologized once more.

The man couldn't help but freak out a bit not from how sincere Mana was but also her obvious beauty. "It's alright! You don't need to apologise. It was a misunderstanding is all." Mista said a bit frantically. "This is Guido Mista. He is a friend of mine. Mista, this is Mana and her partners Ozzy, Zurge and Velvet. They have a very interesting tale to tell." Giorno explained with confidence.

"Nice to meet you. Ooh! Are those macaroons? They smell so good!" He couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of eating homemade sweets. "You and your Stand friends can have some if you want. They were made to be shared after all." She smiled brightly causing both men to subtly blush. _'Holy shit. Is she a saint?'_ Mista thought fighting the blush on his face.

It was a simple day of homemade treats, tea and chatter for the three humans and their respective partners. Both of Mana's Pokemon happily interacted with the two vastly different Stands while Zurge told her guests about his trainer's various experiences. For the Don of an entire mafia and his bodyguard, this was a much welcomed change.

To Golden Experience Requiem, it was something that could never be replaced. Soon it came time for both men to head home. Mana had given them both each a bag of freshly made macaroons much to their delight. And for Gold, he got a big slimy hug from Velvet but this one had something extra. It came with a little kiss that nearly tinted the stand's face red.

It was a very nice day.

**Rillaboom and Sex Pistol 5 are adorable and you can't say otherwise. I choose Sobble for my Shield game and I love my Intelleon Vale too but if I ever got a Grooky he'll be named Ozzy. The Passione gang and their stands will be forming bonds between Mana's Pokemon.****Giorno and GER with Velvet along with Guido and Sex Pistols forming a bond with Ozzy. Next chapter reveals the rest of Mana's team and proper introduction of Passione.**


	3. Ch3: Team Bucciarati

**Sorry for the late update! When your mind bounces from hundreds of ideas, it's a bitch to get back to other needed works. Anyway, let's get started!**

The job of an underboss was very important when it comes to controlling a mafia. It was their job to not only send out tasks for their fellow gangsters but also keep watch of their Don's safety. Something Bruno Bucciarati took seriously when it came to Giorno Giovanna.

Golden Experience Requiem had been acting off for the past two weeks. Disappearing off into public before coming back covered in sort of slime. Despite the odd substance being harmless, he was still very concerned. Then Giorno ran off carelessly much to his annoyance. It was only hours later that the blonde came back after he sent Mista.

Both with a bag of homemade macaroons and smiles on their faces. Smiles that died upon seeing the angry and disappointed look on the man's face. They had a lot of explaining to do before either of them even considered going out again. He may be lower than Giorno in ranking but it doesn't excuse him from a stunt like this.

It was a nice warm sunny day in Naples. Mana Tempo was by the oven baking a fresh Oran Berry pie alongside some macaroons and masalda. On a mini grill, mixed berries and a plate of nuts were softly roasting on the hot metal. A pot of fresh curry was busy cooking on the hot stove filling the small home with the savory scent of salted beef, potatoes, celery and many other spices.

Ozzy was up in one of Mana's berry trees, plucking the ripe fruit before tossing it to Velvet down below. The Goodra caught the fruit in a large straw basket. The vegetable garden was being tended by a completely new Pokemon. This Pokemon was a 4'03 castle made entirely of beach sand.

Multiple window shaped holes amongst the tower shaped arms, a large door hole for a mouth decorated by shells hanging above the fort shaped body, the castle top head had three more window shaped holes with the outside one bearing yellow light, shells circled around the top and a blue child shovel at the top of the head.

The sandcastle Pokemon was dropping pieces of fresh mulch over the garden. Plucking any bad vegetables before draining their vitality to create the very mulch to feed the still growing crops. This was the job of Maruko the Pallossand, one of Mana's Pokemon. Zurge flew about watching the trio of Pokemon at work.

"Looking good so far everyone! Once Simon, Volt and Verde come back, lunch is on!" Zurge cried in excitement. Almost if on cue, a new Pokemon walked into the camp. This Pokemon resembled a tan monkey with curly light blue hair that reminded anyone of waves seen in paintings, blue and white fur on his chest and torso that anyone could mistake for a dress, a blue geyser shaped fur at the end of his tail and white pupils that many would mistake him being blind.

Carrying a net full of fish on his back was Simon, Mana's Simipour. "Simi! I'm back everyone and I got a pretty good hull today!" Simon chattered with his usual raspy young voice. "That's a lot of fish! Bet there's enough to have a grill night! Goodra!" Velvet was drooling at the thought of freshly grilled salmon and tuna.

"Magnazone!" A robotic cry called out while a shadow descended down to the working Pokemon. It was a large gray saucer with 3 eyes, two of them on little nodes with a screw going from the top and two different magnets at bottom like claws, the third eyes was on the center of the steel body with a single red pupil, a magnet serving as a tail and a yellow antenna atop the head.

Being carried by the magnets were spheres created from bits of scrap metal, bolts and all kinds of metallic objects. This Pokemon was Volt, Mana's Magnazone. "Wow! That's quite a lot of scrap you've found there Volt! It'll come in handy for any needed repairs or some needed cash." The Magnezone in question blushing from Zurge's compliment.

The ground subtly began to shake around the group of Pokemon. Strangely, instead of being nervous all of them seemed to be a tad bit embarrassed. "She overdid it... again." Simon nervously chuckled as one more Pokemon stumbled into the group. This Pokemon in particular was much larger than her friends and probably all of her species in general.

Standing at a frightening 15'2 in height was a squat quadruped amphibious like yellow green beast. Powerful thick legs and stocky back carrying a giant white spotted yellow flower supported by a tree trunk and etched with loose vines, the crown of the flower holding a small and large palm leaves covering her back, bright red eyes slightly narrow from the red bandanna holding a peculiar rainbow color gemstone, cat like ears and a large fanged frog mouth tugging straps holding a large tree trunk of wood.

She was Verde, Mana's Shiny Totem Venusaur. Totem Pokemon were much different from their normal counterparts for they were much larger and more powerful. Verde in particular being nearly triple the size of a normal Venusaur. "Venusaur!" She howled voice deep, rough and husky before dropping the straps that wrapped around the log.

"Looks like we got some firewood for the whole year. Hope no one notices a tree missing." The Rotomdex stated with a sweatdrop. "Saur!" Verde called out as Velvet looked a bit happier seeing the large log. "Oh! You brought the large log so it could be used for building. We could use it to make a fire pit for camping outside." The Dragon Type could only smile at the thought. Rustling leaves only ruined their little moment.

The young trainer was currently in a different room of her little home. Lunch was made and now cooling before being ready to serve. Mana was sitting at a dusk with a brush in hand. This brush sweeping dust off the surface of what looked to be a fossil. The fossil itself was a dark brown and shaped in the form of a broken jaw.

She couldn't help but look at it a bit somberly. "One day you'll be restored but until we get back to our world…" Placing down the brush before picking up the fossilized jaw and placing it into a glass case. Distressed noises of a squabble reached her ears as Mana couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

Stomping over to the front door, she swung it open with force. "What the absolute Hoopa is going on?!" Her shout stopping what looked like a weird comedy act. Verde snaring a long bowl cut raven man in a fancy black spotted white suit with a breast window using one of her vines. Said man currently hanging upside down had what appeared to be the top half of a blue helmeted biker coming out of his back who looked ready to grab said vine.

A raven haired boy with a sloppy orange headwrap, chocolate eyes, black vest and shorts wrapped by an orange drape was floating in midair glaring at Volt in annoyance. Volt had what looked to be a toy airplane trapped on his front left magnet. A gothic looking man with silver hair, dark eyes and black lipstick covered lips wearing a black long coat, black leather pants, black Italian leather boots and purple star shaped cloth on his head was suspended in midair with a switchblade in hand by Maruko's psychic powers.

The only stranger not fighting was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes wearing a black tank top, soft pink skirt, black heels and gold bracelets who was chatting with Simon while the other Pokemon merely looked at the mess and deadpanned. Then came Giorno and Mista running in, both looking absolutely embarrassed by the mess in front of them. A moment later…

The fight was quickly broken up and an explanation was heard. The strangers were merely friends of Giorno and Mista, Bruno Bucciarati, Narancia Ghirga, Leone Abbacchio and Trish Una. All of them were Stand Users and had been concerned with Gold's behavior. Giorno and Mista skipped out on answering so Leone used his stand Moody Blues to backtrack their whereabouts.

Being stuck in another world made most of Mana's Pokemon quite hostile to any strangers coming over to their home without Mana's permission, the biggest examples being Maruko, Volt and Verde. The confusion caused both sides to attack their respective opponents. Simon was a Simipour whose species were very passive unless attacked first.

He was also very fluent in human speech since he'd been using it when he was just a Panpour, way before Mana caught him. The Simipour also loved fashion and Trish being a fashion designer led them to talking. Zurge couldn't fight as a Rotomdex while Velvet and Ozzy knew they had to be Giorno's friends so neither of them got involved. The issue was resolved once everyone was on solid ground.

"I deeply apologize for our actions, signorina." Bruno, the older raven haired man, stated with a humble bow. "It was only a misunderstanding. You were only concerned for the wellbeing of your friends. Plus no one was hurt so there's no need. Right guys?" Mana asked before looking at her Pokemon. All of them agreed with her in a mixture of Pokespeech and English.

"Since you guys are already here, why don't you join us for lunch? Some of us did attack you so it's only fair, Simipour." Simon pointed out with a goofy smile. "Can we Bruno?! I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm starving." Narancia, the younger raven, exclaimed as it was easy to hear some stomach rumble.

Tables and chairs were set alongside utensils by both groups so the food in question could be placed down and served for lunch. The heavenly aroma and delicious looking spread had Narancia and Mista drooling while Giorno, Leone, Bruno and Trish were struggling not to do the same. All of Mana's Pokemon were also given their share of the food as well.

"I have prepared some delicious lunch using some ingredients from my homeland. The courses here are a Slowpoke Tail Curry using Slowpoke Tail, Tamato and Cheri Berries for the sauce. A Grilled Nut and Berry Salad made with Oran, Pecha, Cheri, Sitrus and Roselia Berries and Ancient Chestnuts. Vanilla and Honey Masalda using Combee Honey and Moomoo Milk. Roserade Tea made with leaves of a Roserade paired with macaroons. And finally an Oran Berry Pie with a dash of Yache Berries. Dig in guys."

With her incentive, the group began to chow down on their meal. "Mmmm! This is so good! I never had curry that tasted this yummy!" Narancia exclaimed with a big smile on his face. "The salad is pretty decent I will admit. Sweet and spiciness of these berries work well with the nuts. The tea has a taste similar to that of my favorite wine." Leone muttered, sounding quite pleased with the meal.

"These pastries are really good too. Never tasted honey so rich and sweet like this before. Is it okay if I take some of these masaldas home with me?" Trish asked, a request Mana didn't deny one bit. "Mana, may I ask something? What were you doing inside your house before we arrived? I noticed you had some sort of dust on your fingers and clothes." Bruno questioned curiously.

"Well, I was tending to a Pokemon fossil of mine." A loud round of What erupted from the table. "A fossil?? As in the prehistoric animal type of fossil!?" Mista's racked in curiosity and disbelief. "Yes. Before I ended up here, I decided to do some exploring within the caverns of the Kalos. There I stumbled upon an odd buried with the wall. That stone ended up being a Jaw Fossil." The memory was pure nostalgia since this was the first fossil she ever dug up.

"Jaw Fossil? Do you know what type of Pokemon that came from it?" Giorno was very curious hearing about this ancient extinct creature. Fossils always interested him especially when he was younger. The type of creatures that roamed their planet millions of years ago and vastly different from their own.

"I'll do the honors for you!" Zurge explained popping up at the table before showing the picture of a new Pokemon. This particular one reminded the group of one apex predator amongst carnivorous dinosaurs, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Pokemon was covered in thick dark brown scales with a grey underbelly, 2 small reddish orange horns on their head, a crown of white feathers around its neck and a large grey bottom jaw that looked capable of shattering stone.

_"Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokemon. A Rock/Dragon Type. This Pokemon was restored from a fossil. If something happens that it doesn't like, it will throw a tantrum and run wild. It's immense jaws have enough destructive force to chew up an automobile. This Pokemon lived 100 million years ago."_ Zurge's explanation earned another round of What from their guests.

Even Sex Pistols and Gold manifested hearing that information, both looking quite as shocked. "Restored from a fossil?! You can bring fossils to life where you're from??! That's so cool!" Narancia shouted, voice booming with excitement and awe. "Incredible. The technology to perform such a feat would have to be very advanced." Trish said, still shocked from this discovery.

"Why didn't you already restore it then?" Mista couldn't help but ask. It just didn't make any sense that the Pokemon hadn't been restored at all. "The thing is that it took a great deal of time to chip away all the stone covering the fossil. Restoring it as it was would only hurt the Pokemon upon restoration. I planned on going to a researcher in the Galar Region to bring Tyrunt back to life but…" A frown came upon the very thought.

That's right. She was blasted into their world before doing so. A world incapable of resurrecting that very fossil. Giorno… he couldn't stand to see Mana like this. He was used to that beautiful smile on her face but that disheartened look almost felt like he was being stabbed. Maybe… In the background, intricate piano keys played unnoticed by all.

"Mana, can you bring the Jaw Fossil here? Today you'll be greeted with a living breathing Tyrunt." Giorno declared, his voice and eyes full of confidence. She couldn't help but let out a gasp. Could he really be capable of such a feat? The trainer knew in her heart that Giorno's words held no lies. A smile quickly grew on her face as she ran into the house to retrieve the fossil.

Velvet immediately looked at Gold. She easily remembered the Stand talking about having the ability to create life from nonliving objects. _'Could Gold really bring the Jaw Fossil back to life?'_ The Goodra thought. The silverette was quick to come back with the fossil in hand. Mana carefully placed it on the ground.

Everyone was looking at the item in wonder. It was understandable since this is something you don't find at all. "So this is a Jaw Fossil? It looks preserved and well cared for." Giorno said whilst taking a picture of the item. Gold then strolled up to the preserved remains of the Royal Heir Pokemon.

A vibrant golden yellow aura flowed from his form as the Stand placed his hand on the soft stone surface. The reaction was immediate. In less than a second, the Jaw Fossil ignited a bright verdant green shell of light. Golden Experience Requiem quickly stepped back as the light began to move and shift.

A short stubby tail materialized, this was followed by a pair of powerful legs, strong body and a familiar bearing strong jaws. The light then exploded as a fully restored 2'8 Tyrunt stood before the group. "Tyrunt!" The Royal Heir Pokemon roared as if taking their first breath.

"No way! T-t-the Jaw Fossil was fully restored! Does not compute! Does not compute!" Zurge exclaimed, spazzing wildly through the air in disbelief. It was expected for him while the other Pokemon were shocked too. Well, it was understandable since something like this never happened before.

Velvet seemed to be the affected the most as she approached the revived Tyrunt. "Goodra goo dra goo?/Are you okay?" She questioned the Tyrunt in her language. "Tyrunt ty runt ty runt runt Tyrunt!/ I'm fine. A bit sleepy and hungry but all good!" The Royal Heir Pokemon squawked back. Tyrunt then walked up to Giorno surprisingly.

The blonde didn't expect the small Pokemon to begin nuzzling into his hand, the behavior a cat shows when they wanted affection. Giorno was quick to pet the Dragon/Rock Type with a smile growing on his face. "Gold and Giorno, both of you are incredible!" Mana and Velvet said in unison, eyes bright and wide in awe.

Neither expected the sudden hug as Giorno found himself nearly falling over from the whitette jumping on him while Gold was spun wildly by the excited Goodra. Narancia and Mista were laughing hysterically at the scene while Trish quietly muttered how cute the four were.

Although despite how cute this was, Bruno couldn't help feeling a bit concerned. Mana truly didn't know who exactly they were. They weren't just a group of friends. All of them were part of Italy's most infamous mafia, an Italian Gang, known as Passione.

Assassination attempts, robberies, and murder that follows those who live on this dark path. And the greatest danger was love blooming between a citizen and the Don of this very large scale crime organization, Giorno Giovanna. They nearly escaped death… but he was worried that Mana and her friends wouldn't be lucky.

Unbeknownst to Bruno or the group, Mana wasn't a normal Pokemon trainer and her team weren't any normal Pokemon. For none of them had seen the power...of a Battle Frontier Brain. Or to be precise, the ferocious of them all. The Frontier Brain of the infamous Battle Zone, General of Destruction Mana Tempo.

**Setting up some stuff for later chapters. Translations for Poke/Stand Speech being one and Golden Experience Requiem's power to restore fossils. Decided to make Mana something else than the usual Champion clique. Didn't expect a Frontier Brain did ya? Until next time folks!**


End file.
